


金凛/金潭记（1-3）

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: *神话的杜撰
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin, 金凛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	金凛/金潭记（1-3）

*部分神话杜撰元素

一

到第三年末尾，他们早就不需用体液交换来维持魔术联系。向圣杯发愿他留下来，放平天秤，有头有尾，圈定期限，即是受肉，即是说他从英灵做回凡人，王的荣美放归神殿，灵魂归予远坂凛。阿赖耶识出手阔绰，因她十七岁时倾尽全力为圣杯赢得胜利，作为响应回报她的，是她从者的“本位”，完全体。三年间，他不在任何一个朝代、时间、空间、生死的河线，甚至不在英灵王座，就在她一个人身边。独一个人。期限是，就三年。  
世界四方之王，吉尔伽美什。  
凛觉出后颈上温热的舌面，像晨起时舐犊的狮。他知道她颤了一下就伸手来捏她下巴，掌控了颌骨，指腹抚摩下唇线，乍现天生的威胁。凛受他几下亲吻就坐起来，长卷发好乱，薄薄一层吊带露小腹，卷在身上，一道帘光里照见皮肤，尽是玫瑰色胸腰，就开口说话，举手投足已有多少像他，是经过昨夜的慵懒轻哑：吉尔，我不清楚我们的情况，我不清楚……跟你这具身体……会不会正常的受孕。所以下次还是要有措施，如果你不想，我可以吃药……  
本王是听得王妃在开玩笑？他同样起身来靠近她，指触她下巴就吻，凛眯起眼睫下意识眨好快，眉头轻蹙，跟他在一起时有神情迷乱，像只忌惮猛兽的鹿，但心甘情愿，不逃更不跑。因吉尔伽美什总是言语带笑，战争时期还好，结束后受肉再临，见了她就连称呼也变，仿佛一朝回到几千年前：吃药？什么药？没药？你想杀掉本王的孩子吗？嗯？  
她被他咬到舌尖微痛，仍被这种表达困囿。他是真的想要她怀孕不成？且不说别的，万一真的做成，半年后他消失，她独自负责吗？等那孩子长大，怎么解释？你爸爸四千年前就死了，并不在这个世界上。所以妈妈就像马厩里的圣母玛利亚，不需要有男人，就怀了你。  
神意似群星，溯游天上来。  
不不不，远坂凛，你想什么呢！  
她脸通红，拍掉他的手下床。吉尔伽美什反倒躺回床上，像倚惯了他乌鲁克王都的黄金玉榻，重重帷帐，斜着肩膀，那姿势多是缺美人偎怀的帝王，闲憩的蟒。听着凛踩着两脚啪嗒啪嗒逃去客厅就扬声轻笑，尾音沙沙拖长：王妃倒还跟原来一模一样，没变过。跟本王几年还像未嫁的雏儿，乌鲁克靠你来兴邦。英雄王的子嗣，落地必定万人敬仰。你以为本王是多无能的丈夫，能让爱妻死在产床上？  
都哪跟哪啊——凛隐约听他在那头前言不搭后语，开水龙头即冰，热天，仍冰到手指，开始时却是冷天，他在毫无预料的时机再现，既没有黄金的巨铠，酒红的布骸，反倒是她从没见过的装束，氅衣鞋履，金砂样的身纹，饮红酒，一身浓墨重彩居然压不住身上冰冷的杀伐气，傲气，王气。杯子一丢消失空气里，他蛇眼放大了又缩细，像锁定猎物似的来睨她，开口便道：王妃这样看着本王做什么？一觉醒来就不认识了？  
凛也不管那声“王妃”是怎样没来由的称谓，犹疑就问：你是我的……Archer？不对，这种样子，是Caster？还是Saber？  
哪来那么多分类，本王就是本王，在你面前的是苏美尔王，吉尔伽美什。记住了？本王不重复第二遍。  
他先是掐她脖子，手腕。唇齿接上了才放开，攥她的时候，力道大得惊人。像烙上火印。气息比作Archer时更复杂，不知心怀怎样的想法。圣杯战争时，凛应付他所花的精力并不比应对敌方少。甚至更耗神，他是高阶乃至顶级的英灵，魔力需求巨大，夜里看守花园，除掉一个杂兵也能以此为要挟来跟她要魔术连接，半身甲胄褪尽，满身红纹发亮。她颤巍巍主动坐他腰腹上，起不来下不去，他就召天之锁来捆她，链条跟战甲跟灵体都硌着她，太冷冰。凛知对待他，不能用普通的道德，人伦，律法，理智共识衡量，那是人类社会发展到后期的产物，吉尔伽美什的年代太早。于是跟他补魔的时候，都能看到那时人类生猛脚步，最原始的版图。阿努，土地，两河，苏美尔的兴衰。神，永恒，你，吉尔伽美什，概莫能逃命运的轮转。——英雄王啊。  
他来抬她下巴，看着她那张陷于热欲和魔术回路中的脸多少玩味，可还未曾固执叫她“王妃”。只淡淡说，你比小时候漂亮许多。  
本王与你父亲时，就招呼过你。可还记得？  
召唤本王并不一定需要什么早就腐朽的“圣遗物”。有够深的联系，就可以。这也是你跟本王的宿命。他起身来。句句有她读不懂深意。魔力缀满漂亮肩膀大臂，因为精力正满，格外俊逸凶悍。抵蹭她额头。握她手，吸她唇。像享用榨干他宝库里一样王财，摘一颗果肉丰嫩雪甜的李，直到吃净。凛一身细汗。因为半惧半自愿，声都轻轻发颤。  
而种种这些，都还像昨天的事。  
再听世界史，就总有暗流涌动悲剧感。

“人类傲慢。又不思悔改。划分各种主义、流派，以自以为的正确观念，自认定的‘真理’来衡量本王，所以本王讨厌。”他坐在时钟塔大教室最后一排，凛身边。轻描淡写这么说能把凛直接从课堂上拉回来，定定看他，又继续笑说：“不过，这也是本王教出来的，尽仿效于本王。”  
“所以本王对他们，也不得不爱。”  
就是那一位——最后一排，远坂小姐。旁边是你的男友？别再眉目传情了。起来回答一下吉尔伽美什史诗的价值体现？  
“他不是我男朋友——”凛先是这样辩解，听人在身边一声嗤笑，又继续改口，抬高声线，不知哪根筋不对：“那个……我觉得……可能跟神秘的幻想、严肃的科学追求、人生哲理的探求都没什么关系？”  
凛说：“吉尔伽美什……他追求长生，追寻生死的奥秘，跟恩奇都魂灵相见……可能种种，只是他觉得，开心而已？”  
“就是我们说的，他是洞察一切的王。可能做任何事，也没想过后人怎样刻在泥板，又怎样记载。骂他还是颂扬，可能他都不在乎呢？更万一，泥板上添油加醋，很多事他没做过，也根本不那么想呢？”  
这是中了吉尔伽美什的怀。却没中教吉尔伽美什史诗的老师的怀。对方以“新颖倒是新颖，就是落入虚无主义，动摇我们整节课的根基”为由，请凛坐下，很快下课，吉尔伽美什却在伦敦的红通通公交车上扳肩来吻她，所谓“人类平民的代步工具”，他倒是很愿意坐。“平民的游乐方式”，尤其散步，游戏，电影，他倒是格外喜欢。跟凛在家里尤其能宅，夜晚出门，陪她沿湖散步，花园路灯下休息，凉风习习，凛不叫停，他就从没主动说无聊过。时间一久，愈发是凛作为人类，体会到他所说的那种，我们的傲慢。  
他到底是暴君、贤君、征讨、丰收、杀戮、茹人饮血，生就霸王的骨，还是有情王道？  
她统统都不知道。夜里忙完手上工作，见他独自倚在露台，风里云海，一轮孤独的圆月冒头。英雄王在两阙飞扬的薄帘里。凛却仿佛忽有急流滚滚穿身，见那时人声顶天，壮马飞驰。踢踢踏踏，献祭天地。血都被拔起来，要逼出泪光，魂飞魄散。他转头看见她，叫王妃，怎么？过来。  
凛鬼使神差飘过去。被他揽怀，脸蛋失魂落魄，枕在肩上。就听吉尔伽美什低低问，那声线多么真，好像她真的就是他枕边人，要看他兴土地驳神问，要与他拥有子嗣，共度一生。他问：“我的王妃。为何不安？”  
她好像一块巨大鱼骨卡在喉咙。嗓子好痛。那一句“不想你哪天离开”就是怎样也说不出。就不说。听见吉尔伽美什接着笑了：“软弱，不是作为苏美尔王后该有的品格。不过为本王软弱，在本王面前软弱，又是另一回事。”  
“王妃过来见本王声也不出，是想本王先给你赏赐？”  
“那本王就依你。”  
夜就唱起歌来。没有人问，也没有神问，他们之间如何横陈着四千年古老的悖论。

二

幼发拉底和底格里斯河定期泛滥。春汛与天狼星紧密相关。凛不太会看星，在地上时也想不起。吉尔伽美什多闲情逸致，凛知他喜欢高处，英灵时就多在大桥，高塔，落在路灯上俯瞰她，受肉后反而不能那样随心所欲。那时跟他在日本，新都与深山町之间一条宽宽的河，父辈时就那样流淌，十年后到她这里，终于成为远坂家胜利的点缀品。学业不忙时凛空闲下来，主动想带人去一直想去的观景台，又多人为阻碍。忙活半天没有结果，已经答应的事又不想就这样罢休，反而英雄王来安慰她：凛。文明苟活至今，由人类创造维系，本意是便利升华自己，反被奴役。不知是文明的悲剧，或是人的悲剧。但多多尝试总是好的。本王亦有为力所不能及处哀苦时。可自己所造之物，必不能把自身来囚禁。  
一段话听得凛跟路人小哥一起不知所云眨眼睛，很快就讪讪发笑，金皮卡这个词，最开始就是她先动歪脑筋起的，凛拉着他走掉，压低声音，脸都要发热，是亲近耳语：闪闪，你别忽然就，说这种话。在外面，别人会误会。谁知他忽然抬眼看她，忽然就满目深渊似的盯着她，眼光复杂，似要把她吸进去烧尽，寒凉笑意：啊。那本王问你。所谓圣杯战争，本就是一场游戏。为何要胜利后，特意让本王再留下来陪你？  
为何诚心向天许愿？  
凛怎么说？仰慕你、感兴趣，总觉得如果有更多时间跟你相处，好像就能剥开梦境的帘，穿越自身那片无边大雾，在无数答案穿手而过时，拥有攥紧流沙的能力。我要答案……什么答案呢？  
我不知道……凛是迷惘，少有丧气。不知怎样作让他满意回答，英雄王却先反问，反刹那问罪似的抬高声线，说，是你触犯禁忌。是你，将罪污的猩红变成洁白如雪；是你，你本该享受其他胜利成果，因为这就是你的命运。那才应当是你的命运。如今，太阳又升，太阳又落，急归所出之地；虚空又来，虚空又去，你让本王尽知捕风空虚。苏美尔人得到又失去你，当本王独自站在乌鲁克的麦田，站在两河一直往前的滚水里，你知道本王在想什么？现在，你怎可能知道本王在想什么？他们怎可能任凭本王这口告诉你？你大可随辰星远去，就好像你随群星来，随太阳和天狼星。但从古至今，苏美尔人必不会停下脚步，他们的双眼必见荣美，必见辽阔之地。因为这也是他们的命运，跟你，没有半点关系。你明白吗？你明白本王现在说什么吗？凛？  
她是直接被人说的满面通红，泪花打转没掉下来。不知道他今天又发什么神经。就这么睁着一双蓝眼望他。半晌才说，你又知道了？知道什么才是我的命？就连你，我明白你，你是上古的王。最古的王之一，诗也赞美你，臣民拥戴你。你无所不知。全知全能吗？真的吗？我只是一个会点魔术的普通人而已。但我能叫你，能叫你来，能掀开你的棺材板你的英灵盖，叫你为我而来为我而战，为我夺取胜利，更为我留下来三年，是我的能力。这是我的决定。你如何知道这不是命运？因为这就是我的命运。凛的命运。因为远坂凛生下来，就必定要我的命运。我说，那里面必定有你。别自负了，吉尔伽美什。  
他即刻扣住她的后颈，俯身来吻她。好似此前，从没有这样大力吻过她，从没有这样倾动真心真意。凛是满眼水汽都烧尽，模糊里睁眼看见他，却忽然栽进一双鲜红蛇眸里，瞳心像是要无限扩大成圆又无限缩成针脚般一条细。霎现烫金，一下就要把她吸进去。那是魔术回路吗？或是他别的什么？可是他早就受肉，早是凡人，早没有魔力了。凛全身动弹不得。随心脏频率狠狠震动，瞬间洪水滔天，高山压顶般窒息。她只是瞪着他，只是诧异，在灵魂抽离的一两秒前，在现代城市太阳落山的余晖，群星升起的光芒里，长夜中，隐约听见他叫她，叫她凛，声线高傲、凉薄，一切都远去。只剩那一缕声音，她跟着伸手，好难企及，抓都抓不紧。他在笑。还是那样似玩味似真心地笑。好孩子。不愧是苏美尔人的王妃。本王的妻。本王要你。去吧。去见本王。  
一觉醒来，我等着你。

两三秒间再回神，是满身血意。好臭。一身的血。伸手看自己，是腥热的土，像土又像血。怎么回事？吉尔伽美什在哪里？好黑。视野被一切的猩红笼罩，全身好似刚刚打碎又重组过动作迟重，才依稀辨出身边四围的人影。高墙般重重人影。方圆几里有多少人，夜里漆黑，凛坐在地上，一片血泊里。待她双眼适应黑暗，才被团团围坐的人惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩，头皮都要炸起来。只咽下要出口的尖叫就下意识问：“吉尔伽美什在哪里？”  
“的确，是爱神伊什塔尔的牲祭。祭司大人的占卜没错。”离她最近的男人站起来，转身对众人说道：“她不是一般的牲祭。我们都看到了，她随星辰化来。天地间，没有过这样的神迹。”  
“抓去给王。”  
凛被扯头发拽起来，捆住手脚，千刀万斧抵在胸口心窝威胁，随时能把她碎尸万段。话都不能说，满嘴苦味的布，流出土腥味汁液。也许是上了层层台阶，太高了，风都变冷，侵蚀她神智。等到哆哆嗦嗦被扔在硬石冰凉的地面，蜷在地上没能松绑，挣扎间抬头未见来时方向，就有一双腿脚凌驾肩膀左右两旁，是多熟悉的气场，她被钳住颈子高抬了下巴，眼中便映出心心念念一张脸的倒影：  
吉尔伽美什！  
他很快放开她，轻蔑甩了甩掌心，回王座去。是惯用蜷掌托腮，慵懒姿势，说话间眼皮都不必要抬，四下就都是人应：松开她，让她说话。  
“吉尔伽美什！你耍什么把戏！”凛是强制性跪在他王位下，仰头质问他。反收到他笑：“噢，挺有灵性。识得本王，也承伊什塔尔那妖神脾气。”  
“本王问你，从哪里来？”  
“你不是最知道我从哪里来吗？”  
“伊什塔尔已死。神逝，尸体化牲祭，多原地诞生动物，植物，泉水。只有你是异类。你且全身有星。太阳已合天狼星。明日，就是春汛。”  
“你又说些什么……稀奇古怪的话，”凛蹙眉疑惑，已开始觉得自己是被吸进他固有结界里，受他存心玩弄，就不客气道：“别乱来了，快松开我，放我回去。我要出去。”  
“杂种。再跟本王放肆，现在杀了你。”  
那一双蛇眸。抬起来就能冰冻空气。跟她那个……全非同一个。或者不是同一状态。也许记忆有错位？记得刚刚他说什么，去找他，哪个他？  
现在什么时候？  
“这里……是哪里？”身边守卫受英雄王示意，开口落地，一字一句无不傲慢粗砾：“两河之间，苏美尔沃地。你在乌鲁克，英雄王的大殿里。”  
“又是什么时代？”  
“苏美尔王的王代纪年，怎能随便告诉你这非人的东西？”侍卫的声音是冷冰冰。吉尔伽美什却笑，哈哈笑，他那一种天生的倨傲，高调，高神格的野心杀气，无需敛藏，敛藏了也让人本能嗅到。凛忽然软下来了，好似整个人都泄了气，敏锐察觉可能不是游戏，事情比她想的严重，地上呆了一阵子，已冷静下来，就定声说：我是人。不是……“非人东西”。我叫凛。  
“你一点都记不得，在哪里见过我吗？”这一句是问吉尔伽美什。好真心，话语像是怀有深情。对方便回你刚刚诞生不久，本王如何在别处见你？本王倒见你的前身，那妖神。你像她，也开口便要本王的爱情。可惜。本王不爱她，就更不可能爱你。  
永远不会。  
“我不知道什么……伊什塔尔。不知道她做了什么。我只是凛。然后……我记得你。你不知道，我在别处见过你。就刚刚。”  
吉尔伽美什抬眸，见那座下的女人娇小纤长，全身脏污蔽体，但乌发碧眸，一双眼瞳遮盖不住的，剔透似天空水晶。倒真跟伊什塔尔模样大相径庭，就这么直直望他，血水顺下巴一滴，也不动，全身上下像个谜题，尽是他看不穿读不懂的东西。  
“那有趣。你刚刚才见过本王，本王有没有说些什么给你听？”  
“他让我来找你。就现在。”  
王座上的人先是瞪大眼睛。然后才笑，比之前更放肆哈哈大笑，笑完好一阵又说是嘛，本王怎么不知道？本王怎么不见本王，倒是昨夜，梦见本王的守护神，太阳神舍马什。他叫本王娶入夜时来王座下面见的第一个女人为妻，还说她随星来，终随星去。  
凛呼吸一滞，脊背都开始发凉。他是认真的。见他看她那双眼睛，已带不可反抗的火焰般的欲：  
“看来就是你。”

三

头半年，凛想尽办法要回去。有时她也怀疑，自己是不是仍旧身在梦中，或这的确是他魔力构建的结界，太完整无缺，以至于找不到突破点。不尽快怎么办？现世的吉尔伽美什已日渐到了收回肉身的期限，而她直接倒退了近五千年。她在他的过去。在他统治苏美尔的时代。很不可思议，但的确是事实。不接受怎么行？凛一天一天计算着时辰，越近年底越焦虑，不知道最终降临的会是什么。是一个世界墙的崩塌？魔力的崩坏紊乱？英雄王能否好好回去英灵殿？她又如何？她在这里，是异类。难道肉身都腐坏，万劫不复？成为魔力的碎片，永永远远保有一份意识，在世界线之间虚无徘徊？  
这才是阿赖耶识想要的吗？  
这年结束的最后一夜。凛长久不能入睡，只是看月亮，只是等。好似等谁，等一个永远不会来的人，等一场永远不会降临的神迹。今夜就是终期。这半年来她持续是这种心境，英雄王怎可能看不出她的焦虑。只当她是心里藏着不说的神秘，也就罢了。他对她，也并没诞生怎样的爱情，他对女人向来如此。只是他夜里更换床伴，精力上来一夜更换三个，一个赛一个香艳，当着她的面要她看到，凛都没有任何意见。多数时候更钟情于抱着她在意的那些什么草籽、书卷，天体运行图，穿行大殿间，有时大祭司召见一众门徒讲学，她跟着听，写他们看不懂文字，更是里面唯一一个女人。行官警惕，说她本就来路不明，再把苏美尔种种智慧全都偷去，轻则逆王，重则覆国。吉尔伽美什却乐意听乐意见，仿佛因她是这样的人，刚好正中他的下怀，尽管迄今为止，他一次都没召见过她，更别提主动碰她，真心把她当做妻子：  
是么。那岂不是更好？  
本王的女人，是该拥有把土地攥在手心里，兴国灭国的本事。

这天仰看月亮方位，估算接近零点时，凛再也坐不住了。独自找了无人偏殿，洒金砂画地圈，是她作为魔术师画过最大的圆，选最有把握的咒语。媒介肯定不缺，需要做的就是打通两个世界的联结。这跟召唤仪式不同，只是传送，她学的就是第二法。最好直接成功回去，为此看来，需要一点点更强的刺激。凛是攥着匕首。深吸一口气，在自己掌心细细割出一道长线。鲜血随即满溢出来，凛攥紧掌心，拳头在自己眼前，看那血线在指缝间晕开，顺着两侧下来一直流到手腕往下，更瀑布般染了掌面，便开始闭上眼诚心发愿，清晰地念：  
以我之眼，世界毕现。七重大门，天秤回环。响应吾念，金银重叠。肉身有界，昔听汝愿。  
吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。  
没有任何回应。于是多试几次。试到第三次，忽然被堂皇出现在殿外的吉尔伽美什和急来的奴隶近身打断，英雄王看着她这模样挑了挑眉，随口就问：你在做什么？给本王施巫术？只因本王不曾用心对待你？  
哪想凛立刻瞪大眼吼他，双眼都红，像头被人从嘴边夺食的兽：你懂什么！我是找他！不是找你！找那个吉尔伽美什！送我来的吉尔伽美什！要来不及了！啊啊啊，求你了，吉尔伽美什——吉尔伽美什——我在这里——等等我——我是凛——凛——  
她把朱红血的掌心抵在胸前。心窝都染红大片。看得侍女们捂住嘴噤声不敢言，下意识挤作一起后退，心惊胆战。很快就大半个宫殿都来围观，但只敢远远收声看着，只道王妃这是发疯，她本来也不是正常人类。魔术圈中心的人把头埋更低了，坐在地上腰都弯下去，额头点地，生生贴着苏美尔浅淡孤寂的砖面，模样虔诚，一身冷汗，眯着眼睛在地上长发倾颓，显得要多疯癫有多疯癫，还在不住地念：吉尔伽美什、吉尔伽美什、吉尔伽美什……  
我是凛……我在这里……吉尔伽美什……  
“起来吧。他不应你，是因为从古至今，只有一个吉尔伽美什。本人就在你面前，王妃却执意要叫另一个，当然不可能有任何结果。”  
“你是不是在等午夜？现在午夜已经过了。”  
凛牙关一松，睁眼看见人脚已是踏进圈内，就在她面前。他叫她直起身来。声音好冷。王朝盛年的王的威严。半晌，凛就听话抬头来看他，尚有满眼细泪。没有崩塌。没有回音。没有任何形式的紊乱、以及不可阻挡的腐烂。一切都好好的，没有任何异常，就连第二法，也不管用。  
万物平静。在任何一个世界。  
她回不去了。  
“为何流泪？”第一次地，对方伸手来碰她。两人间距离如此之近，英雄王指肚触及喉管以下，从那开始，贴住了慢慢摸过凛整个纤颈，一路摸上来，直到掌住整个下巴，又抬高三寸，尽望她眼底。凛水意都顺眼尾流下，留下妖冶泪痕。两人之间可曾有过感情？英雄王与她像驯化一只不会歌唱的鸟，捡起一头刚出生就盲眼的鹿。羚羊。我的美人何其美丽。眼似鸽子眼，唇是朱红线。长发横卧安努山，颈项造为雪花盾。我的美人何其美丽。两乳在百合花间，满身奶蜜，羚羊饮舔。我的美人何其美丽。你若不知道，尽管飞去。尽管远去。凛开口说话，得有多伤心，是为了那另一个把她扔在这里的吉尔伽美什，不为他，真心不是。她看着他碧蓝眼中素有的光亮都失掉，嗓音毫无生力，又轻又细，一夜间就像要死去：“我不知道。我叫他，怎么叫，他都不回应。”  
“那本王来应你？”  
他轻笑一声。不是对杂种、牲祭的玩弄，不是短时间暴君的发泄，是终究见天的爱情。冬日里穿破冰棱，众水也不能将其熄灭，洪水也不能将之倾覆。想必，他是要她的爱情。凛又怎能知道？她也不敢轻易揣测。他离她的那个吉尔伽美什，又隔了究竟多远？他揽住她的腰抱她，凛掌心贴他胸膛，受烫似的马上缩回来，另一手却被握住了，黑血半干的手腕。女奴立刻上来小心展开凛指节系了手帕，伤处打上活结。英雄王却是搂着她浑身滚烫，汹汹而来的爱欲让他吻她不离那唇，耳下、颈上金灿灿坠饰可硬生生硌了她好冰。是久违的肌肤触感，却又完全不同的，活生生的人，多少血液流动的生气。远胜过英灵。凛一开始还不知回应。但因为前半夜筋疲力竭，恍惚间见到那种熟悉又太陌生的眼色，抬眼看她，叫人心惊肉跳。纵使她早就习惯他周身气压，了解与他相处方式，甚至三年间性格的养成受他多少潜移默化影响，也有不知所措的惊惧，逐渐很多喘息。夜里凉。女奴很快呈上外衣，脚边毕恭毕敬。英雄王却说要更大的，不要女人的，要本王常穿那件。拿来就披上人肩头，裹个严实，托臀抱起，手摸在胯，她就不得不伏于他肩上，凛不能适应。太安静。许多双眼睛想看又不敢看，始终蛰伏黑暗里。  
“怎么？另一个本王不曾这样待你？”他笑。凛闻声摇头，想了半天还是选择诚实告诉他：“他比你……更安定些。大概因为没有你年轻。”  
“那老去的本王怎样？”  
“嗯……脸没怎么变。”  
他就摸她腰，说比本王想的还瘦，养一养，给本王吃胖点，更好生育。  
怎么哪一个吉尔伽美什，都执着要她给他生孩子，这是凛搞不懂的问题。想来是时代原因。古代王最看重除了城池不过子嗣，一生无数妻、子，但也有就认那一个，以感情深笃出名，死后建陵，都成为文化遗产，艺术珍品。  
吉尔伽美什，应该不是那种，顽固执拗的人吧。假如哪天——她还能找到办法回去，跟他好好说明，到时一定能懂她放她，让她回家去。  
那时凛还不知道，一个有头有尾的环，倒因为果，倒果为因，轮回的悖论，已在他们的世界线间逐渐圆满、成型。 

TBC.


End file.
